bleachunlimitedsoulsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fullbringer (TAG)
Fullbringers (完現術者 - Furuburingā) are spiritually aware Humans born with the titular power known as Fullbring, which enables them to manipulate the souls in objects. Their powers possess Hollow Reiryoku. Overview Like all spiritually aware Humans, Fullbringers can sense the Reiryoku of other spiritual beings, such as Hollows, Shinigami, and other Fullbringers. However, they differ in that they each have a parent who survived a Hollow attack before they were born. As a result, traces of the Hollows’ power remained in their mothers’ bodies, which were then passed onto them at the moment of their birth, meaning their resulting powers more closely resemble a Hollow’s than those of a Shinigami. Their eponymous ability, Fullbring, enables them to manipulate the souls contained within matter. Everything, even rudimentary objects such as lampposts and chairs possess a soul, however small. By using their power to “pull” on this soul, Fullbringers can manipulate the object's movement or even alter its physical characteristics. For example, Fullbringers could have a beverage assist them in drinking it by pulling on its soul, drawing it into their mouth. Likewise, by pulling on the soul of water, Fullbringers can walk across its surface without falling through. Many more feats are possible, making the technique highly versatile. Unlike other spiritual beings, Fullbringers use their power with their physical bodies. Because of this, they must train extensively to build up their stamina so they can use it properly. While all Fullbringers are born with this power, the age at which they come to realize it varies. When Fullbringers die, all traces of their abilities disappear from the world. However, they do carry their abilities into the afterlife. General Abilities Matter Manipulation: The primary ability of Fullbring. When a Fullbringer "pulls" on the soul of an object, it is often accompanied by a flickering green light or glow known as Bringer Light. This is often seen as the first mark of proficiency with Fullbring, as noted by Kugo Ginjo when he observed Ichigo Kurosaki's initial battle with Tsukishima. When Fullbring is employed, the user could increase the elasticity of the Ground to increase their jumping ability or lower the resistance in the air they can accelerate their movements or increase the strength of their attacks. Skilled Fullbringers, such as Aura Michibane, can even manipulate their own bodies to completely nullify or avoid attacks by becoming completely intangible. Object Affinity: By becoming more familiar with a specific object, a Fullbringer becomes able to alter that object into a specific form with a unique power. The Affinity a Fullbringer possesses can be define from a Love or Fondness or otherwise strong attachment to a specific object. Because of this, the object's power is generally untapped via a specific emotion such as Pride, as was the case of Ichigo Kurosaki to his Combat Pass. For example, Kūgo Ginjō can change the saltire pendant on his necklace into a large claymore. Note that while each Fullbring is unique, there are some general classifications applicable to them; namely Held-type (one that is held by the Fullbringer) and Clad-type (one that is worn like clothing or armor by the Fullbringer). Once a Fullbringer has fully realized this power, its abilities cannot and do not change through growth (but can increase in magnitude). However, Fullbringers must progress to a certain level before they can use their unique abilities to their fullest. As such, a Fullbring's various developmental stages can look radically different from its final form, and can thus be considered “incomplete.” When the Fullbring's potential is fully realized and it progresses to its final form, it releases a violent burst of energy that can potentially damage its user’s body. Because of this, another Fullbringer is typically required to oversee the process, and to prevent the recently completed Fullbring from injuring its user by suppressing the explosion. In addition, a Fullbring's growth can be promoted by exposure to the atmosphere of Hueco Mundo, as a result of its Hollow nature. Power Transference: Fullbring is a product of Hollow power, meaning that it is essentially the opposite of its Human wielders. Because of this, it is possible for Fullbringers to transfer their abilities to individuals whom possess the powers of both Shinigami and Humans – namely Substitute Shinigami. By doing so, Fullbringers can rid themselves of their power, effectively becoming ordinary Humans. In addition to Substitute Shinigami, Fullbringers can trade and share their abilities among themselves. When doing so, they can establish certain boundaries as to how their powers can affect one another, posing voluntary limitations. Finally, it is also possible for a Fullbringer to steal the Fullbring of another individual, allowing it to be used to one’s own benefit. Evolved Fullbring As mentioned above, a Fullbringer's unique ability does not change its abilities through growth but they can increase in magnitude with training or other means of power acquisition, such as the above Power Transference. Depending on how this process of improving a Completed Fullbring is achieved, it can be referred to as one of two states; An Enhanced Fullbring or an Evolved Fullbring. An Enhanced Fullbring is the relatively simpler and easier of the two to acquire but ultimately is the weaker method. By means of Power Transference, a Fullbringer is able to increase the power of their Fullbring. When the Enhanced State is achieved, the users Fullbring invariably becomes a Clad-type, usually in the form of bone-like Armor and its abilities are greatly improved (such as Yukio's Fullbring becoming able to affect the World around him rather than just his Gaming Console). Held-type Fullbrings, such as Kūgo Ginjō's Cross of Scaffold, generally also retain their Held form though with an altered appearance. A second method, one practiced by Connor Harabashi, involves a steady progression of ones abilities, continuously pushing themselves to the Limit to the point that they're running purely on their Hollow Reiryoku to continue fighting. In this state, the user is able to tremendously increase their maximum potential in a fashion akin to accelerated physical exercise. After enough instances, or a sufficiently long training session, the user will emit a wave of Reiatsu similar to that of a freshly completed Fullbring...but this outpouring will pose no threat to the Fullbringer and thus does not need containment beyond the norm for ones own safety. The result, dubbed an Evolved Fullbring, is a state akin to an Enhanced Fullbring, but at least three times superior and with room to increase even further in magnitude. Fullbring Embodiment Further Evolution of an Enhanced or Evolved Fullbring is capable. Once again, there are multiple ways to achieve such a state. One such method, as shown by Kūgo Ginjō, is for a Fullbringer to attain the powers of a Substitute Shinigami and achieve the Bankai Release or to otherwise steal the abilities of a Shinigami who has. Connor Harabashi achieved a similar state through his prolonged exposure to the atmosphere of Hueco Mundo (and through battles against the Sternritters of the Neue Vandenreich as well as the Espada) though it was hypothesized to be more akin to an Arrancar's Resurrección by Goloteros Valaverie. Regardless of the method chosen, the Fullbringer can enter an enhanced state, transforming into a more Hollow-like form with paler skin and black sclera. This technique is dubbed Fullbring Embodiment, the form being dubbed an Embodied Fullbring, due to its state of a Fullbring full encompassing ones being as opposed to be being held or worn (or both). Types of Fullbring Known Fullbringers Trivia Category:Race Category:Humans